Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carbon fiber reinforced plastic stack machining methods using a monitoring sensor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a carbon fiber reinforced plastic stack machining method using a monitoring sensor capable of easily solving a problem that can be caused by a difference in the quality of a stack due to the quality properties of the carbon fiber reinforced plastic stacks at the time of initial entering and the machining end.
Description of the Related Art
Carbon fiber reinforced composite materials have advantages in that, compared to other types of fibers, the physical properties such as specific rigidity, specific elasticity, and heat resistance are excellent and it is possible to provide high elasticity complex. In present, carbon fiber reinforced composite materials are often used in an aviation industry because of specific properties of the material, such as specific rigidity, corrosion resistance, abrasion resistance, and high strength. Furthermore, its use in many areas such as sports goods, machinery constructions, automobiles is gradually increased.
Such a carbon fiber reinforced composite material has a problem in that properties in a thickness direction are deteriorated due to lamination manufacturing processes, and thus delamination and the like occur.
Hitherto, there is no system capable of monitoring a tool at the time of machining using a spindle of a small diameter. Thus, in present days where machine tools and machining systems are operated to achieve high accuracy, labor-saving, energy saving using an numerical control (NC) machine tool, a machining sensor, a flexible manufacturing system (F.M.S), and the like, damage of the tool becomes an extremely serious problem when the machine tool for cutting performs machining by an unmanned operation system, away from the hand of man.
Especially, in present days, spindles of the diameter of 5 mm to 12 mm are largely used in drilling for making a hole for mounting parts of an electronic product such as a computer, and for making a nozzle hole of an injection pump or the like. However, delamination occurs due to the wear of a tool. When delamination occurs, there was a problem in that products are discarded with abiding costs taken for material manufacturing and the entirety of processes. In addition, there was a problem in that tool costs become large due to the conservative approach to the wear of the tool to solve the problem described above.
In Patent Document 1 (Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1990-0017701), as a solution to such problems, a supply monitoring device for a spindle of a small diameter using a main-shaft-mounted-type torque sensor predicts the lifespan of a tool or monitors the state of machining, in such a manner that a system for automatically determining the exchange time of the tool is realized. However, machining means with respect to a boundary surface detected in heterogeneous composite materials is not proposed, and thus there was a problem in that it is difficult for the Patent Document 1 to be applied to heterogeneous composite materials.